


Kisses and Bruises

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Abuse, Established Relationship, Fluff (a little), Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dan is outed to his homophobic dad, only Phil can save him.





	Kisses and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be accurate to what happens during actual abuse, I was merely using my imagination.
> 
> Also, if you think you're in an abusive relationship, get help before it's too late.

Dan looked into the mirror and sighed. His black eye was way too noticeable. And he didn’t think that he could just pass it off as him being clumsy like he usually did. The last thing he wanted was people asking questions, knowing that it would probably only get worse for him.

Luckily, he had only about a month left of school before he could leave his parent’s house for good and go off to university.

The only problem with this plan was Phil Lester. Phil Lester had been his best friend for nearly 10 years, and he didn’t want to abandon him when he left his hometown. Luckily, they were going to the same university, but Dan knew that Phil would be coming back home often. 

There was another problem with Phil Lester. He’s been Dan’s secret boyfriend for 3 years. Phil hadn’t wanted to keep it a secret, but had come up with endless excuses to keep Phil from outing their relationship. He knew that at some point Phil realized it would never happen, but he hoped anyway.

Dan had wanted to come out. He really had. But his Dad was incredibly homophobic, and Dan wouldn’t doubt that he’d almost kill Dan if he found he was gay. So to be safe, Dan had kept it a secret. But he couldn’t tell Phil these things, because Phil would never understand. He’d never understand what it was like to live in constant fear of being beaten half to death for being himself. So Dan made up excuses.

One night, when Dan was over at Phil’s house watching a movie, things had gone a bit too far. They been kissing on the couch, and things had been heating up. Phil was already shirtless, and when he went to take Dan’s shirt off, Dan let him, momentarily forgetting about the bruises scattered across his stomach. 

When Phil saw them, he stopped. He looked as if he wanted to ask Dan what had happened, but was afraid of the answering. Seeing his stomach, Dan immediately put his shirt back on. Not wanting to deal with Phil’s questions, he made up an excuse that he had somewhere to be before running home. 

But he left so fast that he didn’t see Phil’s worried expression, and he was long gone by the time Phil told his parents what he’d seen. Phil’s parents glanced at each other, this new discovery only confirming their fears that Dan’s home life wasn’t like Phil’s. But they couldn’t tell Phil that, so they just told him to let Dan explain on his own time and to just keep a close eye on him.

And when he next saw Dan, he acted like nothing had happened. And that’s when Dan realized that Phil really was an angel.

 

Once again, they were watching a movie together, only this time it was at Dan’s house. Dan’s dad was currently passed out from too much beer, so they had the house to themselves so long as they were quiet.

They were kissing with the movie playing in the background, jackets discarded on the couch already. The protagonists in the movie were currently fighting aliens, loudly enough they didn’t hear the footsteps on the stairs.

“Turn that shit dow––”

Dan felt his blood run cold. He’d been outed by his own stupidity. He pushed Phil away, who looked equal parts hurt and confused. Knowing what was about to happen, he said, “Phil, I think you should leave now.”

Phil looked hurt at Dan’s sudden coolness, but he took a hint and walked out, not bothering to grab his jacket in his rush to leave the tension filled room.

Dan sat still on the couch as his father moved towards, the kitchen, muttering under his breath about how upset he was. Dan knew that there was a chance that he would die tonight, and he didn’t think he could stand it much longer. 

As if he could read his thoughts, his father roughly pulled Dan off the couch, before kicking him until he was lying on the floor. He was still muttering about how disgraced he was to have a gay son. 

Once Dan was on the floor, his dad kept kicking him, not only in the stomach where he still had bruises, but also on his legs and even a few times in his face. Dan quickly curled into a ball in an attempt to protect himself, but when his dad pulled out his belt, Dan knew how this would end.

As the belt hit back again and again, Dan started to feel blood pour. Now alternating between kicking and whipping, Dan started to feel like he was gonna pass out. Dan knew he was gonna die. He wasn’t necessarily sad to die, but he didn’t want to leave Phil. If his last words to Phil were to tell him to leave, he didn’t want to die yet. But he didn’t think he had a choice.

But when his dad stepped on his arm and Dan felt his arm break, the last thing he heard before blacking out was a door opening.

 

When Dan woke up, the first thing he realized was that his head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. The second thing he realized was that he wasn’t dead. When he opened his eyes, he was expecting to see the cracking ceiling of their lounge, not bright white lights and a white ceiling.

As Dan groaned and started to sit up, someone near him said, “I wouldn’t recommend doing that. We can prop your bed up, but any movement will likely cause a lot of pain in your abdomen.”

Dan blinked, confused. Why was someone taking care of him? But as his vision came into focus, all he saw was Phil leaning over him. Phil, who was grinning at him like the last time he’d spoken to him hadn’t been him kicking Phil out of his house. 

“What happened? Where am I?” Dan asked.

“Well,” Phil explained, “Right now you're in a hospital. You were really beat up when I found you. The doctors said that you probably would be dead or a lot worse off if I hadn’t found you when I did. I came back to grab my coat, and I saw your dad…” Phil trailed off, as if he wasn’t sure if he should mention it.

“I know what happened Phil.”

“Right. Well I came back and then I called the police and an ambulance and then they admitted you to the hospital. Your dad’s been arrested and he will likely be charged with child abuse and spend time in jail. Until you go off to college, my parents have arranged for you to live with us. If you want of course. If not, you could always live by yourself too, but they weren’t sure if you’d want to go back.”

“No, Phil, I’m happy to live with you.”

Over the next few days, Dan spent his time in the hospital recovering from the worst of his injuries. Apparently there had been some internal damage, but it was all fixable.

When he was released from the hospital, he went home with Phil. And as he walked inside to discover Ms. Lester had baked him a welcome cake, he felt completely at home for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
